These studies deal with influences of age on the biochemistry of hormone sensitive adenylate cyclases in a variety of tissues. The purpose of these studies is to explore the mechanisms of age-related alterations of hormone responsiveness and biological membranes, with special emphasis on the relationship between adenylate cyclase and hormone receptors.